


A Birthday Surprise

by squidgie



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For megan_moonlight's prompt: Brooklyn Nine-Nine/Warehouse 13, Rosa Diaz/Claudia Donovan, celebrating birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Not betaed! Also the first time I've written this pairing (and my first B99 fic)

Claudia thought her birthday celebration couldn't get any better. But as the last notes of _Cherry Bomb_ echoed off the walls of the bar, she went to give Cherie Currie a hug and thank her for the set, when her eyes latched onto a pair of dark eyes that were watching her with a sense of mirth, as evidenced by the happy smile that covered the dark-haired woman's face.

"Rosa?" Claudia says. Her eyes get big, and though she has so many questions for Cherie, her mind goes blank because _she's_ here. "I'm sorry - be right back," she says, and Cherie dismisses her with a wink and a smile.

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" Her hand automatically goes to Rosa's, pulling it into her own and enjoying the warmth.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rosa Diaz responds. "It's your birthday. Kind of a big deal."

The couple stand there, saying so much with their eyes, that Claudia doesn't even notice it when Pete walks up. She only realizes it when Rosa stiffens somewhat, gripping Claudia's hand tightly.

"So who's your friend?" Pete asks with a leer.

Rosa turns to Claudia and asks, "Want me to hit him?"

Before Claudia can respond, Pete replies, "Hey, if you two are gonna make out, that'll _totally_ be worth, say, a punch to the stomach, maybe?"

Claudia just shakes her head, then pulls Rosa into a kiss. It's gentle at first, but Rosa makes it dirty as her tongue dances out against Claudia's, and her strong hand rubs down Claudia's tight jeans.

Smiling, Claudia pulls Rosa towards the exit before Pete has a chance to come out of his stupor. "What's the rush?" Rosa asks as they push their way outside and Rosa guides them to her rental car.

"It's still my birthday for three hours, and I want to celebrate!"


End file.
